


Waiting too long

by goingdownswinging



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingdownswinging/pseuds/goingdownswinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Time Lord's bladder can hold so much more than most other species, but they can't hold it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omorashi fanfiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. One of my first fics, and first time ever writing omorashi.

The Doctor once told Rose about his kind. He told her things such as how Gallifreyans were a humanoid species native to the planet Gallifrey, or how they could survive the extreme cold. He also told her about his superior biology, with a lot of arrogance, of course. But she hadn’t expected any less of him. He had told her about his sleeping habits, he only had to sleep around fifteen hours a week. Just as he informed her why he didn’t eat as much as her, about the Time Lord metabolism.

Her friend also stated that his bladder could hold far more liquid than a human’s, and they could go days without a bathroom break. But when he started telling her about reproducing she had cut him off, slightly embarrassed.

Now they were stranded, off the side of the road of some planet he didn’t even know the name of, with a group of angry tourists. Some people were useful and went looking for shelter on the first day, while others kept whining.

“The car is low on fuel, the brakes are stuck and there is no signal we can use for help,” said a pessimistic passenger, summing up what the Doctor had discovered about the stranded bus. “Is there anything about this that is ok?”

“Well,” The Doctor answered his rhetorical question, “We have food and water for at least a week, and I should be able to fix this piece of junk if I can find the right parts.” He frowned.

People had reacted positively to that news, but when a day and a half later the bus still wasn’t running they stared getting irritated, and Rose went to his side and handed him another water bottle.

“I thought your kind didn’t need so much fluids,” She stated.

“We don’t,” The Doctor confirmed, “but I delayed drinking way too much, I was parched!” Rose chuckled at that.

“Then don’t delay going to the bathroom!” She playfully said as she walked away.  He rolled his eyes at the girl and laughed.

Two days later the Doctor yelled and waved at the others from the driver’s seat of the bus. “Pack your bags! We’re going home!” He yelled with joy.

Rose was the last one to join him, after she guided all the other people in the vehicle, and she sat on the seat next to him. The companion hadn’t had a good look at the Doctor in a few days now because she had tried to keep the group from trying to start a fight with each other and to keep hope, but now they were all relieved and on their way she gave him a proper once-over.

He was still wearing his suit that was filthy with grease and dirt, but his tie was a bit loosened. His leg was bobbing up and down and his face was scrunched up in concentration, unlike it had been when he had looked at her a few minutes ago before she climbed into the bus.

“Doctor?” His face got into that grin he always wore  again, and he answered with a single hum, not taking his eyes off the road. But she wasn’t fooled, “Is there something wrong?”

“Hmm? No. Nothing’s wrong, Rose. I’m alright. I’m always alright.” He rambled the words off so fast she almost couldn’t make them out, this new Doctor talked so fast but she had gotten used to it. “Really, Rose. It’s just been a long time since I’ve last driven a vehicle like this.” She didn’t press him about it although he kept moving around.

The first few hours were boring, she talked to some of the other passengers and the Doctor kept on driving. He was biting his lip now, and pressing his thighs together when his friend looked away. He didn’t want to look weak in front of her.

He had been needing to use the loo for more than twenty-four hours. He couldn’t let it show, because he wasn’t a human. He was a Time Lord. He could do so much more than humans. He needed to have the bloody self-control to decide when to pee. The man was scared to make any sudden movements that could put more pressure on his bladder so he tried to find the position that would relieve the pressure a bit. But it was hard, because he had to use both his feet and hands to drive the bus.

After another hour filled with agony they reached their destination.

Everyone hurried to get out as soon as he stopped, everyone except the Doctor.

“Doctor, are you coming?” He heard Rose say from the doorway.

“Yes, I’ll be right there! Just need to check up on something, just wait outside for a minute.” He answered. When she was out of sight and no one could see him he immediately put one hand between his legs and hunched forward. He gasped at his urgent need, he should have gone in the TARDIS before they left, but now his limit seemed close. He was desperate to use the loo, now, and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

He carefully stood and removed his hand from his thigh, time to leave. He forced the troubled look off his face and followed Rose. Although he was taking tiny steps his need wasn’t lessened by it, and he was desperate for the loo.

He finds his friend a few desperate minutes later, she had wandered off again. This time at a very bad moment.

“We have to go now.” He insisted, pulling her with him by her hand. It first earned him a glare for being rough, but then when she looked up at him she saw right through his mask.

“Seriously Doctor, you have to tell me what’s wrong!” She insisted, pulling her hand out of his. But h still didn’t say anything, “I’m not leaving until you tell me!”

The Doctor turned around quickly, he felt scared about the possibility of losing control, and Rose saw that. “Rose, please, I need to go back to the TARDIS.” She still stayed put. The Gallifreyan felt embarrassed about the situation, him being so desperate and on the edge of losing control, and then also having to tell Rose about it while the TARDIS was still more than ten minutes away. He looked around, but they were alone on the street. “Please follow me now, Rose.”

He gasped and hunched over, resisting the urge to put his hands in his crotch. He tried to stand as still as possible, but then he remembered Rose was there, too. And immediately straightened up and tried to appear casual. That came back to bite him as a few seconds later he spurted into his pants, one hand grabbing at his member to stop the flow, he bent over again with crossed legs.

“Doctor! Just tell me, maybe I could help!”

“I need to get to the TARDIS. Oh, this is so humiliating. I need the loo, Rose. I’ve needed it since yesterday.” He straightened up and looked into her shocked eyes, “Do me a favour, and walk.” She did as she was told, and five minutes of him squirming and shuffling later she began to ask him questions.

“You told me that your kind didn’t have to use the loo as much as we. What’s happened to you?”

“I overestimated my bladder… This body.. It has a smaller bladder than the one I was used to…” He gasped and stopped dead in his track as he felt his bladder spasm again. One hand shot between his legs to stop anything from coming out. His face flaming, a little bit of the Time Lord’s urine trickled out and dampened his boxers more. When he spoke again his voice was a bit higher, “I haven’t had a bathroom break in a week time,”

Rose looked at him with compassion, “Come on, you’ll make it.” She encouraged him. He glanced up at her and gave her a small nod, but he wasn’t sure. “Just hold on a few more minutes.”

He couldn’t believe how desperate he was as he started moving again, small steps, but as quickly as he could. As he saw his spaceship a flood of relief washed over him, he was almost there… It took him three seconds to realize his mistake.

Another spurt of pee had escaped him, this time there would surely be a wet patch on his trousers. He gave himself a quick squeeze, but he didn’t become hard anymore as he had already given himself an erection before leaving the bus.

They hurried towards his ship and he tried to grab his key from his pocket with the hand that wasn’t buried in between his legs. He was squirming constantly now and he hold on to his muscles with all that he had. He was still faintly aware of the woman who stood next to him, wanting to help.

“Just let me find your key, I’ve left mine inside.” She said soothingly. The Doctor nodded and closed his eyes tightly on concentration.

She rumbled around in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets until she found the key. After that, she quickly opened the door and motioned for the Doctor to go in.

Nothing happened.

“Doctor? It’s open. Just hang on for a little while longer.”

He tried to uncross his legs from his locked position, but felt like he would lose control immediately if he would do so. So he tried to walk with small steps, like before.

One step was weakening the muscles that were holding back what suddenly felt like far too much. He let out a desperate gasp, and realized he wouldn’t make it. _He wouldn’t make it._ He would wet himself like a toddler in front of his companion, the woman he loved.

A tear rolled down his face as he tried to hold on to his bladder when another spasm hit. His bladder contracted painfully before he hobbled into the TARDIS. He walked fast with one hand gripping his crotch. Rose closed the door behind him. One of his hands gripping his member, he took off running as fast as possible.

He felt warmth spreading through his trousers, and buried his other hand in his crotch, too. He tried to stem the flow as much as he could and struggled to regain control. He rushed further to a place where he knew to find a loo.

And then there he was, finally.

“No, no, no…” He gasped. “I’m so close.. Please.” His bladder gave out before he could even attempt to open the door. The urine first soaked his boxers, and then his trousers. The relief was great, but the humiliation greater, as he leaned his head and a hand against the wall. He was soaked and sobbing when he felt a hand rubbing his back.

He looked up with tears still forming in his eyes and he saw Rose Tyler. “I’m so sorry” He said.

She shushed him and held him until he stopped weeping and then sent him off to shower.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also posted this on omorashi.org and they asked me to do another chapter. I thought I'd post it here, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, before I begin this let me tell you something. (YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT) If you watch Doctor Who and pay attention to the Doctor’s character you see he is very strong. I have made a mistake in the last chapter. I was writing and wasn't able to write an ending, so I rushed it. Not only is the Doctor very out of character. Of course he wouldn't be sobbing, maybe his face would be blank, or angry with himself. (done)

When she said it would be fine he had believed her, because, after all, why would it not be? 

Their life on the TARDIS had resumed, and they picked up where they had left off. It wasn’t like none of his companions had ever had an accident before, in fact, Rose had a close call a few weeks before that. The problem was that in his over nine hundred years of traveling in time and space he had never once wet himself. He had never allowed himself to become that desperate, so human. Even just thinking back about what had happened still brought a blush to his face.

Every time he stepped out of the TARDIS’ doors he made sure he went to the bathroom first, to avoid another accident, not that he thought anything like that could happen again but he was very strict about that. Rose had remembered him to do that the first time they went exploring after his accident, he still remembered that.

“Doctor,” She had called after him as he went to grab his coat. He turned around with a big enthusiastic grin on his face.

“Yes Rose?” 

“Shouldn’t you,” She stopped there for a second and it didn’t feel like she was the person who should be telling him this, but Rose didn’t want him to have another accident. “Shouldn’t you go to the bathroom first?” 

His face fell and flushed red with embarrassment. She spoke to him like he was some kind of toddler. She didn’t mean it like that, of course, but he couldn’t help but feel like a kid, scolded by his mother. After insisting that was really not necessary and he didn’t need her reminding him when to go he put his pride to the side and used the loo before they went out.

 

It was more than three months later, 104 days to be precise, and he had to be because he was a lord of time, when he had trouble again. 

They had been locked in a cell in thirty-first century New Ancient Rome and he had to go bad. There was no one in the cell but him and Rose, he was fumbling with the sonic screwdriver at the lock. It wouldn’t budge and his need continued to grow. He tried to keep as much pressure off his bladder as possible and keeping his legs pressed tightly together.

“Why don’t you just go in the corner?” He heard Rose say from behind him, he immediately stilled his movements, he didn’t know it had been so obvious. “It’s alright, Doctor.”

“I’m almost done, then we can leave. There is no need for that. I’m not a child, Rose.” He said through gritted teeth. If they were outside, he’d just go in the forest. Peeing in front of his friend would be horrifying and not to mention humiliating.

“There is no need to be ashamed about it.” He could hear she was trying to stay nice but was pretty irritated with him.

He was lying to himself and her if he said he didn’t need to go, and he wasn’t nearly done with the lock. Maybe a corner was just what he needed. “Well, it’ll have to do.” He muttered under his breath. The man stood up and straightened his back, his muscles sore. 

They heard the sound of a key in the lock, crushing his plan to relieve himself before their escape. He turned around quickly and went to stand by the door, signalling Rose to be quiet and act normal. The door opened and the voice of a young man spoke.

“I have come to inform you, you will not be freed until further notice of the department of alien life-forms and intruding-” The Doctor grabbed him by his collar and pushed him into the wall before covering his mouth with another hand. He was by nature not a violent person but this was different, his body was being used against him and that was not the way Time-Lords worked. Rose grabbed the guard’s key.

The Doctor slowly released the other man’s collar and brought a finger to his lips, “Now you are going to be very quiet, and not alarm anyone while we, very quickly, get out of here. Do you understand that?” The man looked scared and nodded his head very slightly as if he didn’t want to upset the taller alien in front of him. The Doctor knew he wouldn’t do what he asked him so he pulled off his tie and used it to tie his hands behind his back. “This will have to do. Rose, is there anyone else watching us?” Rose popped her head into the hallway.

“No one there.” She answered and the Doctor nodded. He tried to remember the fastest way out of the building.

“Alright, let’s move.” They left their cell with the Doctor in front of Rose, already using his sonic screwdriver on the next door. Thankfully this one opened faster than the door that had stopped than earlier. Now they were walking again, he could feel fullness of his bladder again. He had almost forgotten about that after the guard came in. 

His hand reached out for Rose’s. “Run. And don’t make a sound.” He breathed into her ear before breaking into a run and dragging her with him. He tried to supress his need to pee, but running made that very hard as he felt the pressure building on his bladder. They had to keep going if they wanted to get out of here.

Behind them they could hear yelling and men screaming in rage. He was so scared that they wouldn’t make it out in time, that he lost control for a second. The Doctor gasped and clenched his muscles, but because they were still running it wouldn’t work! With his free hand he grabbed his leaking member and gave it a squeeze but then moved his hand again so he could use his sonic. He couldn’t lose control again. Not with Rose. What would she think of him? What does she already think of him? 

They finally saw a door with a sign above it that said ‘emergency exit’ and rushed through it. He slammed the door shut behind him and pushed his back to it, then used the sonic to lock the door. 

“We have to get back quickly, they could open the door very soon.” He told Rose when his heartbeats and breathing had slowed a bit. His legs crossed in desperation when his friend looked for the TARDIS, which was around the corner, gravity was working against him. They broke into another run when there was loud banging against the door. The two of them weren’t off for twenty seconds before the door crashed open behind them.

He was spurting into his trousers while running but he couldn’t help it because he would never risk their safety. All he could do was hope he wouldn’t wet himself completely. Rose had realized too late how slippery the ground was and almost fell, the mud splashed around their feet as they ran towards his TARDIS. He grabbed his key from his left coat pocket before they had even reached his ship. As fast as he could he opened the door, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if the guards had caught up yet.

As soon as the door was unlocked he threw it open, letting Rose in first and then following. The console room was bright and warm which was a nice change from outside where it was still drizzling. He rushed over to punch in some coordinates to get away from here, and was glad to have something between his companion and him so he could grab himself and stop himself from leaking. Rose said something about getting a shower and walked off to her room.

His bladder cramped and he winced. A door to the left of him was open, and he knew it was his bedroom, which led to his bathroom. The doctor took a deep breath before shuffling to the door, but his rock hard bladder made it hard for him to move and not wet himself. He cursed himself for not having cleaned up his bedroom for so long because now he had to push through piles of blankets and discarded clothes to reach the bathroom. 

He stumbled over a pillow and caught himself on the doorframe. The Doctor hissed when another spurt soaked right through his already soaked pants to his trousers, but it didn’t stop. He was losing the battle with his bladder slowly and he moaned as he still tried to hold on. But it was all in vain. 

Warmth spread around his crotch when he lost control. Even then still tried to open his belt and buttons but soon gave up as pee soaked through his trousers. He was breathing hard and his face was flushed as he saw the small wet patch spread and grow across his legs. When the forceful stream had reduced to a mere dribble, and then finally stopped, he stepped out of the puddle of urine that had formed at his feet. Shame washed over him, he was more than nine hundred years old and ought to have better control of himself

He was glad Rose hadn’t been here to see it this time, because that would have been even more humiliating than the last time. He stripped completely naked and then stepped in the shower to clean off. 

After that he put on some clean pants and climbed into his bed. Falling in an exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be one more. I thought of it as a one-off thing at the start, so I have no plot line. I’m sort of making it up as I go along. But it’s the kink that counts (is it, tho?).

The next morning the Doctor awoke well rested. He stretched out in bed, trying to remember the last time he had slept this well. After that he put on a blue suit and his red trainers.

As he stepped into the bathroom it all came back to him, the wetness of his trousers, the humiliation. He shuddered and was glad the TARDIS had taken care of the clothes he had left there the day before. It didn’t feel good to be in there with all last night’s memories. He ran his hand through his hair a few times to get rid of the ‘I just woke up’ look and then walked out again.

Rose was already making breakfast when he arrived in the kitchen and his mood shifted immediately when he saw her.

“Look who’s finally awake! I thought I’d have to go check if you weren’t dead or something!” She said jokingly. He rolled his eyes at her.

“What makes you think I was asleep all night? Maybe I was fixing something in the console room until dawn,” He pretended to be insulted, “I am a mighty Time Lord, I do not need as much rest as you humans!” She tried to supress her giggling, but ended up bursting into laughter. 

“Yea?” They hugged as a form of ‘hello’. “So tell me this, did the mighty Time Lord make it to the loo last night?” she giggled. The Doctor stiffened for a brief moment, before relaxing in the hug again.

“Rose Tyler,” He gasped, and tried to look as casual a possible when he joked with her, “I am astonished you think something like that would happen! Of course I did. Are those pancakes?” The Doctor let Rose go and grabbed a plate. At moments like this he was happy he had a big experience in lying.

“I want to go visit my mother, could we do that?” Rose said between bites. He sighed.

“What is it with your kind? It’s like you can’t go a moment without these things. But now I think of it I once met these species who stayed with their mother until they died, only then they would go find someone else. Fascinating, I met this man there, he was the president, but his mother lived so long he had to stay with her till his late forties. He wasn’t that cut up about her death-”

“Doctor,” She interrupted his rambling, he could go on about all kinds of alien species for ages when he wanted to “I was telling you I wanted to visit my mum, remember?”

He didn’t want to go. Every time they went see Jackie Tyler, he expected a slap. A true Tyler-slap. Since the first time he met her and she hit him, but the Doctor probably deserved that because he had brought Rose home a year too late. He didn’t dislike her as much now that he had regenerated had she helped him back to health, but he still rather avoid her hand.

But then she did that thing with her eyes and almost pouted, and the Doctor found himself saying “Yea, sure” and then cursed himself for letting her win so easily.

She jumped up and embraced him, “Thanks!” and she went to change, leaving him to clean up. He wanted to protest, but she was already gone. He shifted on his feet when he felt his full bladder. I should go to the bathroom, he thought to himself. He wasn’t desperate yet, but given what had happened before he wanted to be sure.

He strode through a corridor on the left towards a room he knew the TARDIS kept one of the toilets in. Then he tried to open the door. 

It wouldn’t open.

The Doctor felt the TARDIS connecting with his mind with a small pull in his head, “I’m not cleaning up your messes in the kitchen again.”

“Don’t be like that, love.” He said back mentally. The Doctor tried the door again, but it still didn’t give. 

He sighed, knowing the TARDIS would not give in until she got what she wanted and paced back to the kitchen. His ship was so stubborn. 

“I also want you to check yourself up in the med bay, my thief.” He didn’t answer to that, but he knew what she was talking about. Just as he was done placing all the dishes in the dishwasher his companion came back.

 

“Are we there yet?” She asked him.

“I was just finished with roaming the table, we can go now.” He told her in response. The walk to the console room was short and they chatted happily with each other, he didn’t even notice his growing need until he was setting the coordinates to London. He felt a twinge in his bladder and shifted on his feet again. 

The ship touched ground with a shock and the Doctor fell over, the desire to put his hand between his legs and grab at his crotch was big but it quickly faded as the TARDIS steadied. On his right side stood Rose, already on her feet and laughing at him.

“Oi, stop that!” The Doctor told her jokingly. She ran towards the doors that led to the outside before looking back at him.

“Are you coming, or what?” 

“I’m just gonna… I’m just gonna stay here while you visit.”

“Alright, I’ll be in my mum’s flat if you need me!” And she was out the door. He hissed when his bladder cramped and crossed his legs. His body wanted his attention back. The Doctor tried the door to the loo again, but it was still locked.

“I have to pee, let me in!” he shouted mentally at his TARDIS.

“I told you before, I want you to check yourself up in the med bay. You know you have to do that after regeneration and you have put it off for too long.” She responded.

“There’s something else I’m putting off too long and that’s entirely your fault,” he whined under his breath, when a wave of desperation hit. But he gave in and opened another door that led to the medical centre of his ship. Arriving there he saw that the TARDIS had been considerate towards him and placed all the things he needed in a row on the cabinet.

Before sitting down on the nursing bed located next to a wall under a scanner took off his suit jacket and shirt, and placed them on the wooden chair in the corner. While waiting for his results he put his shirt and blue tie back on, but then he remembered he also needed a blood sample so the Doctor rolled up his sleeve and knotted a tourniquet around his upper arm. He couldn’t stop his right leg from bobbing up and down and didn’t feel the needle when it slid into his vein.

The door opened and he jumped.

“Auch! Shit!” he pulled it out immediately and pressed a cotton ball against the small wound he made when he jumped in fright. 

“Doctor, are you alright?” Rose asked, but he could barely hear her because the control on his bladder had slipped. He crossed his legs and clenched his muscles. 

“I’m fine, Rose!” he replied through clenched teeth. 

“What were you doing? Are you ill?” She asked, obviously referring to the fact that he still had a blood collector in his right hand.

“What? No, of course not. It’s standard procedure after regeneration.” He scrambled off of the bed and put the tube in a scanner. 

“Come on, Doctor. Mum wants to see you and she can fix up that cut for you.” 

He didn’t respond, but instead the Doctor was looking at a monitor in horror. The gallifreyan writing showed very clearly that there was something wrong with his body, but he didn’t get the time to study it because he spurted into his pants again. One hand went to his upper thigh and he had to ball his fist to refrain from putting his hands between his legs.

Another hand grab his free one and pulled him towards the doorway, he looked at Rose. 

“I can’t come yet,” He protested. 

His friend sighed in an irritated way, “Don’t be so childish, Doctor.” They were almost at the TARDIS’ front doors now, and he almost couldn’t hold it anymore and slipped his free hand between his legs.

“Rose, listen to me.” He finally got her attention. She turned around when she noticed he was serious. “I really can’t come yet.” The Doctor said panting. He could feel the wet patch on his crotch as he pressed his hand against it.

“Are you in pain? What is it?”

“Yes, it hurts. But that’s not it, the TARDIS forbade me from using the loo because I had to do some other things,” He gritted his teeth and then realized something else, “This is punishment for the way I’ve been neglecting my body.”

Another spasm shot through his bladder, groaning he hunched over.

“It’s alright, Doctor. Just let go, it’s hurting you.” Rose’s voice sounded comfortingly. “It’s alright.” 

“I won’t.. I’ll just..” He protested, but in the back of his mind the Doctor knew it was already too late.

He spurted once more and he grabbed himself, but it wouldn’t stop. A dark line ran down his trouser leg and the patch on the front of his trousers grew bigger. The Doctor couldn’t hold it anymore and urine flooded his trousers, running down the floor making a puddle at his feet. He looked down in shame. It had happened again. 

“Doctor, look at me,” His friend lifted his chin with her hand right hand, and grabbed one of his with the other. Hesitantly, he met her eyes. They showed no sign of the disgust or irritation he had feared. “What’s happening to you?” she asked.

“I’ll explain it later,” he breathed. Rose face clearly showed her worry, but the Doctor really didn’t want to speak to anyone about it. He turned on his feet and strolled towards his bedroom to shower and change.

“I want you in mum’s flat in ten minutes!” Rose yelled after him in a strict voice.


End file.
